Fre3zer
Fre3zer (sometimes written as FRE3ZER) is a character and Hypnospace Citizen in Hypnospace Outlaw. He is best known for his role as an artist and creator of the coolpunk music movement. His music is lip-synced to on stage by Jan Wolf. Projects Coolpunk Fre3zer is most credited for the creation of the popular underground music movement coolpunk. It originally began when he sampled an a cappella version of the Gray's Peak theme into his music. He named the 7 minute song "Colder Than the Rest" and released it to the world and it quickly flourished into a new movement with multiple albums. Discography *Colder than the Rest (1998) *Chill it Right (1999) *Icy Girl (1999) Personal Life Official history Gray's Peak's site states that not a lot is known about Fre3zer before his popularity, as he wasn't well known before then, and had left his public identity a large secret. After releasing the first coolpunk song ever, it quickly became popular, but Fre3zer had abandoned the movement disapproving of the change and felt that "the true message of his music had been lost." Eventually, after a period of time, Fre3zer had returned out of the blue, suddenly unveiling his identity as Jan Wolf. He partnered with Marc Elo and Esotonic Records to create new music, with the backing of Gray's Peak, the original soda brand that Fre3zer used samples of their jingles from. He planned to make his return to Coolfest '99. For Halloween, he dressed as Joeman. Hidden history In reality, Fre3zer was FatherFungus, who notes on his personal page on November 6th that he was behind the act, but would "work with a live musician" due to his intense stage fright issues. After signing a record deal with Esotonic, he removes this text from his page, and replaces it with a vague indication that he is contractually unable to talk about this work. He also pulls his art page that plays "Colder Than The Rest", stating copyright reasons. FatherFungus continues to engage with the Coolpunk scene only under his alt account, COOLPUNK_IS_DEAD. Coolfest turns out to be a complete disaster. When Fre3zer performs, it becomes increasingly clear to the audience that he is actually lip-syncing, and not singing to his songs. The audience becomes angry and Coolpunk ends up becoming a dead movement, as the slowly dwindling audience finally decides that it has lost all value. COOLPUNK_IS_DEAD distributes the video of the lip-sync issue, and is instrumental in bringing the movement down. Critical reception The change in FRE3ZER's style once Jan Wolf begins representing the character is noted by several characters. "Cooler Than The Rest" is a brooding seven minute song with satirical, anti-consumerist lyrics; "Icy Girl" and "Chill It Right" are both much shorter, peppier songs with big catchy hooks about love. When one writer on his guestbook asks FRE3ZER if he'll ever write "real Coolpunk" again, FRE3ZER('s marketing content writer) says that as the inventor of coolpunk, he gets to decide if the music changes or not. It's not clear whether FatherFungus was deliberately writing silly music due to his desire to troll the scene, or if Gray's Peak had commissioned him to write more poppy and accessible music - or if both of these are true. Fr33zieChika notes on her page that the change will appeal to people 'if you heard his older music and thought it was weird'. Badges on Fre3zer's page include: * HS_HypnoCoinMerchant * HS_Music * HS_JoemanStreetTeam Trivia *Jan Wolf's likeness is uncredited. FRE3ZER's singing voice is provided by Jay Tholen. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-19 at 7.13.19 PM.png|Fre3zer accepting his fate Category:Hypnospace Outlaw Category:Coolpunk Category:Arts and Entertainment Category:Music Category:Hypnospace Citizens Category:Coolpunk Paradise Category:HS_HypnoCoinMerchant Category:HS Music Category:HS_JoemanStreetTeam